Wish You Were Here
by Fanwriter9
Summary: After a fight, Sam's broken-heart needs help. Ember helps her, by planning a big concert in front of all the ghost in the Ghost Zone. But once Danny sees her singing in the Ghost Zone, he begings to relize how stupid he was, and shows his love for her. I don't own Danny Phantom or the song!


**Whish You Were Here**

Ember Mclain was just floting around the quiet town of Amity Park, well...mabey NOT so quiet...

"I can't believe YOU!" Shouts a female voice.

Ember goes closer towards the sound, turning invisible, while entering Sam Manson's house.

"Well..." Danny couldn't think of something to say, other than th fact that he was angery.

"And YOU didn't even say you're sorry to me!" She shouts, giving him a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Sammy, I'm sorry for loving Pauliena and kissing her...on her bed as _Danny Phantom_!" He tauns, making her more angery, tears were going down her face.

"Just...**GET OUT!**" She yells.

Once Danny turned Ghost, he quickly flew out towards home. Ember was serprised his Ghost Sence didn't go off, but she honestly didn't care.

Sam just threw herself onto her bed, crying. Ember then turns visible again; and once Sam noticed her, she scremed, until Ember covers her mouth.

"Relax...I'm _not _going to hurt you, okay?" Sam slowly nods, then Ember releases.

"Okay. Now...what's going on between you and dip stick?" She asked, reforing to Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Sam sighs, then looks up at the ghost rock star.

"We-well...it's just a stupid fight. I've found out that he almost had his way with Paulinea...in _ghost form_! I love him! I didn't even tell him, but it's true, I love him!" She cries a little, until Ember pats her shoulder.

"Hey...you love him?" Sam nods sadly.

"Good. Because this is what I'll do: I'll start a huge concert in the Ghost Zone. Once Phantom sees you on stage, he'll have to love you back," Sam looks serprised at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"_Why _should _I _trust _you_?" Ember sighs.

"Listen...I've once found love, until I died with pain. Why else do think I became a rock star that sings about remembering and what not when I died?" Sam looks serprised at her enemy...she was gonna help her, _help her_!

"Um...okay, I'll do it! But wait! How are you going to get Danny to see me peform?" Ember smirks.

"Oh, don't worry about that...I've got that coverd..."

* * *

_**~Two hours Later~**_

Danny Phantom was chacing Ember threw the whole town, until she makes a left towards his house, amking him chace after her even more.

"Come back here, Ember!" He shouts, making her laugh.

"Oh, I don't think so, baby-pop! You're gonna have to chace me into the Ghost Zone to stop me!"

And so, Phantom was chacing her down towards the basement, and into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_**~Ghost Zone~**_

Danny was searching the whole Ghost Zone for Ember, but sighs and turns around, before he was hit by a blue ray, causing him to fall down onto a rock. Spectra and Bertrent was there, grining at him, making Danny angery!

"What is it now, Spectra!" He yells, making her laugh a little.

"Oh Danny...don't tell me that you want to leave the Ghost Zone, not until you see what Sam has for you, do you?" Danny's heart melts when he hears her name, but glares angerly at them.

"Where is _she_!" He throws a green ghost ray and them, but they douged.

"Relax, just follow us, no harm will be done." Bertrent claims.

Danny hated to do so, but he did, he followed two of his enemies towards a big stage, Sam was on it! Ember was right next to her, and Ember's band in the backround.

All the ghost was there as well: Skulker, Kitty, Johnny, Shadow, Dora, Clockwork, Walker, you name it!

Danny gets confused, Spectra and Bertrent takes their spot, and Danny gets a little closer view of Sam on the stage, looking a little nervous. Ember takes the mic, smiling deviously.

"Hey, hey, Ghost Zone!" The ghost cheer.

"As you can see, Danny Phantom's little secret _lover _is on stage today, heartbroken. So to fix that problem, she's gonna sing a song, dedicated to Danny Phantom!" The crowed cheers again, making Danny blush a little by this, was she _really _having a crush on him, and was he feeling the same way?

Sam takes the mic, nervously.

"H-hey...listen, this is my first time singing infront of a bunch of people, so please...go easy on me,"

The music starts playing, and Sam was singing.

**_I can be tough_**

**_I can be strong_**

**_But with you, it's not like that at all_**

**_There's a girl, that gives a shit_**

**_Behind this wall_**

**_You just through it_**

Danny was starting to get into with the song, mostly because Sam looks so beautiful when she's singing, well...in HIS point of view, she's just so damn cute!

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said**_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_**You're alway there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

"I am here, Sammy...always." Danny whispers to himself, with a shy smile.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_**Here, Here, Here**_

_**I whish you were here**_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you **_

_**Near, Near, Near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

Danny was starting to think back on that stupid fight, about almost having sex with Pauliena as Danny Phantom, and how he'd hurt her so bad, to cause this. He felt sorry for her, and he knew that this was a break-up song, but he didn't want this to be a break-up, he wanted to love and care for her!

_**I love the way you are**_

_**It's who I am, don't have to try hard**_

_**We always say, Say like it is**_

_**And the truth is that I really miss **_

_**All the crazy things you said**_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

**_You're always there, you're everywhere_**

**_But right now I wish you were here_**

The thoughs of everyone calling him "clueless" was now comming into his sences, finally! He now knows what needs to be done: Right after this song, he's gonna confess and say he's sorry to her, like how he should've, instead of breaking her heart.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_**Here, Here, Here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you **_

_**Near, Near, Near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

She looked so beautiful to him: He black hair, her violet eyes, her great personalitey, her...well...everything!

_**No, I don't wanna let go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**That I never wanna let go**_

_**Let go, Oh, Oh**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**That I never wanna let go**_

_**Let go, Let go, Let go...**_

He had a strange feeling that it was Sam all along, the one who seemes to love both sides of him! Valerie only likes his human half, and Pauliena only likes his ghost half, while Sam...she _loves _both!

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you _**

**_Here, Here, Here_**

**_I wish you were here_**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you _**

**_Near, Near, Near_**

**_I wish you were here_**

Danny didn't need to think twice before answering this question: Do you love Sam the same way she loves you? And his answer is: YES!

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you **_

_**Here, Here, Here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you **_

_**Near, Near, Near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

Once Sam was done singing, all of the ghost cheered. Danny flew on the stage, making everyone quiet, and Ember and her band moved away a little, giving them so privacy

"S-Sam...I-I'm SO sorry! I was so stupid to almost to that with Pauliena, in Ghost Form! I promise to NEVER do something like that to you again, Sammy! Damn-It, I LOVE YOU!"

Danny then graps her, but not too tight, then kisses her the same what that he did for their second "Fake-Out-Make-Out".

All the ghost go "Awwww" and "That's so cute!".

Once Danny stops the kiss, Sam smiles at him.

"D-Danny...I accept your apoligey, really, I do. I love you too!"

They continue to kiss, then they broke it.

"Wanna...go back to my room and finish this?" He asked with a grin.

She grins back and kisses him.

"Of course!"

"Alright, Misses Future Fenton,"

"And Phantom." She points in, making him chuckle a little.

The new couple went back to Danny's house and into his room, to continue their make-out session. All was perfect and they way it was before, but in a new, sweet way!

* * *

**Was it good? :)**

**Song: "Wish You Were Here"**

**Artist: "Avril Lavigne"**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
